Attention
by ShiniBarton
Summary: Marluxia wants all eyes on him, especially a certain pair of green eyes. -YAOI, 8/11-


Attention

--

Rating: M (yaoi, PWP, slash, language, AU, OOCness possibly)

Pairing: 8/11; Axel x Marluxia

Summary: Marluxia wants all eyes on him, especially a certain pair of green eyes. -YAOI, 8/11-

Disclaimer: Me no own.

Author's Note: I'm in a writing mood. I might end up doing something else tonight if I don't have anything to do. Similar style to My Night (Gundam Wing), The Club (Tekken), and Only You (FF7), so if you liked those you might like this. And I want Marly to have earrings, that's why he's wearin' 'em. He's flamboyant and the hottest thing in the establishment. Think of it that way. Random pieces of songs in here that I don't own. For those who don't know, shell-toes are Adidas. Enjoy.

--

SB

* * *

_I rip my jeans and wear 'em tight_

_I want all your attention_

_Sittin' at the bus stop, suckin' on a lollipop_

_I can make the traffic stop_

--

The pinkhead walked in the club like he owned the place. He had straightened his hair and pulled it back loosely, reaching the middle of his back easily. He rocked a blue shirt with 'SINGLE' written on the front in rainbow letters with tight, ripped, dark denim jeans, topped off with white and pink shell-toes. His lip gloss was Melon Delight and his star earring was shining.

_Hmm, who will be the lucky one to take me home tonight?_ he thought with a grin.

--

_I bring sexy back_

_I wanna break it down_

_I'm just me, I'm so delicious_

_Think you can handle this?_

--

Pairs of eyes assaulted his body and he loved it. Marluxia meshed into the crowd and smirked when two bodies quickly accompanied his back and front. His eyes were playful and his lips were wicked. His body was sinful and wanted some company. The sexy man danced and entranced, looking for someone _worthy_ of his attention. He checked off those who certainly weren't in his head.

_Too fat, too muscular, too hairy, too short... well _hello_..._ he licked his lips.

--

_I was born a tease_

_Always ready to play_

_I'm a bad little boy_

_Catch me if you can_

--

Marluxia saw his prey and his prey saw him. It was something along the lines of instant attraction. The redhead winked and the lewd dancer blew him a kiss. The deal was made and the redhead made his way over. Then he was right on the blue-eyed dancer, still dancing to the loud music while he looked him over. Marluxia was doing the same thing, loving the skin-tight white tank top adorned with various little CDs the redhead wore, matched perfectly with baggy black and white pants and silver Chuck Taylors.

"Want some company?" the redhead whispered in his ear.

--

_I'll be the priceless item in your collection_

_The icing on your cake_

_The lips you want to taste_

_The one show you can't turn from_

--

"I'd love it," the pinkhead kissed the shell of his catch's ear. "What's your name?"

"Some call me Sexy, but others call me Axel. And to whom do I owe the pleasure?"

"Marluxia," he purred back, pulling Axel's hips to his and grinding them together. The redhead cursed sharply.

"Oh, too much for you?"

"You sexy bastard," lusty green eyes were grinning. "Wanna play huh?"

Marluxia only licked his lips.

--

_Torture me, play with me_

_Be rough or be gentle_

_Pour chocolate on my lips_

_And kiss it all away_

--

_Damn, he's really good with his hips_, the blue-eyed tease thought as Axel returned the favor. Marluxia, however, was not about to back down. They teased back and forth, licking and biting, stroking and touching.

But Axel had to cross the line and kiss him hard. The two still danced, even though their lips were playing for keeps, dancing to their own beat. Marluxia had tasted the ripe fruit, and now he wanted more. His eyes fluttered shut when the redhead went for his neck.

"Let's go someplace a little quieter..." he breathed heavily in his partner's ear.

--

_I got you hot and hard_

_Take me for a ride_

_I want you now_

_I want you so fucking bad_

--

Marluxia led Axel to the VIP section and pushed open a door. Making sure it was empty, he pulled the redhead inside and locked the door. Axel pushed him against the door and took his lips in a hungry kiss, his hands working on stripping the sexy dancer. Marluxia pulled his hips closer and set his hands to work as well.

--

_You make me dizzy_

_You turn me on_

_I don't wanna share you_

_Be my private little toy_

--

The blue-eyed man tossed Axel on the bed and went straight for his cock, deep-throating him and teasing him with the black barbell in his tongue. The green-eyed minx grabbed and pulled at the sheets, moaning lowly.

"Fuck yeah, _Marluxia_... mmmmnn..."

"I wanna ride you, babe," Marluxia whispered against his slick hardness. "I wanna drive you crazy and feel you inside me, Axel..."

"Then let's see how hot you are...."

--

_I'm out of my mind_

_The pleasure is by my side_

_And there's nowhere to hide_

_Just keep your pretty eyes on me _

--

Marluxia locked eyes with Axel and dropped his hips, swallowing the redhead's hard cock with a gasp. Axel gave the pinkhead's cock a squeeze and grinned.

"Good isn't it?"

"_Real_ fucking good... mmm, _oh my God_..."

"Oh yeah, ride me baby..."

Marluxia started to move up and down, slow at first, then a little faster. Axel was thrusting up when he pushed his hips down, making him hiss.

"Ah yes, _right there_..." Marluxia moaned. He had never been this turned on before, so ready to climax by only a few thrusts. But there was something about Axel that filled him with a sinful lust and made him want nothing more than the redhead.

Then the pinkhead started to wind his hips in circles while Axel stroked him off. The redhead felt so damn good inside of him, and it was making him go crazy.

"I'm gonna cum, Axel..." Marluxia groaned, eyes shut tightly.

"Cum for me, babe," Axel licked his lips, stroking even faster. The pinkhead screamed and climaxed, coating the redhead's hand in a white liquid heat. Axel moaned at the sight.

"Fuck you're sexy," he hissed, feeling his own orgasm loom overhead.

"Mmm, cum in me, Axel," the blue-eyed man purred, tightening around Axel's length. Axel let out a husky groan and filled Marluxia's ass. The pinkhead bent down and kissed warm, soft lips.

"You are too hot, baby," Axel grinned lazily. Marluxia winked and bit his lip.

--

_I'm in a daze_

_You've rocked my world_

_I moan once again_

_Now that I have all your attention..._

* * *

Reviews! 'Preciate it!

--

SB


End file.
